Love burns on
by KWolf909
Summary: Love burns on forever... even the smallest flame can turn into a raging fire..but what happens if the only thing that matters the only love you have passes on..forever? What happens to that flame? Cordelia lies dying on the battlefield, Chrom didn't make it in time to save her CordeliaxChrom I LOVE this pairing. I know it's impossible. Please R&R My first Fanfic.
1. A Flame called Love

Their time together was absolutely perfect. From the wedding to her death. Her death... I wonder, how would he be able to handle thatshe thought to herself. She thought about how hard it was for him to take in Emm's death, to deal with all of the trauma. Cordelia lay on the battlefield bleeding with a javelin pierceing through moment he proposed to her was the happiest moment in her whole life. She thought he would never return her feelings.

Chrom. The blue-haired exalt of Ylisse. The man who swore to protect her and love her to the end. She closed her eyes and remembered. "_Chrom, will you take this woman, Cordelia, as your wife, swear to love and protect her to the end of your days?" "Yes" Chrom answered with a smile on his face as he turned to me. :And you Cordelia...". I was asked the same question. I looked at Chrom with tears in my eyes smiling i answered."Yes, I love you." "Then seal your oath with a kiss, Naga bless you. Chrom leaned in, I could feel his breath as our lips met. Our eyes were closed. I felt pure bliss. After all these years of hiding in the shadows contemplating my worth, he came, told me I was beautiful and that he loved me. We seperated and turned to face our people. Cheers and shouts were heard from everywhere. Sumia next to me started sobbing, as she was trying to keepin her tears, Frederick comforted her. She turned and smiled at me. "See Cordelia, I told you if you tried you would get what you wanted!" I gave her a hug. "Thank you Sumia, for everything"..._

Those precious moments seemed like they were years ago. Now she lay her in a pool of her own blood, far away from their home in was in Valm, fighting with the shepards once again. She had given birth to two daughters. Lucina and Severa.

She smiled as that memory showed its face again. _Sitting and reading in her favorite armchair. She felt something. She immediately knew... LISSA! The princess ran in "What? "THE BABY!" The princesses face contorted into fear excitement and shock all at once."UH UM, I'll go get Chrom" She ran out. Chrom was in a meeting with Frederick, Gaius, Lon'qu, and some other men from the maids came to help me. Lissa came running back with Chrom at her heels. He immediately knelt at my side. "Are you all right, how are you feeling, need anything..?" The questions came like arrows. One after another._

_"Chrom, I am fine, for now.., calm down." He held my hand as the contractions became pale as a sheet. Later Lissa told me he fainted. He came to when he heard the sound of a baby crying. He looked at me then the baby. "A girl, a beautiful girl." He gad tears in his eyes as he took her. I looked up weakly "What shall we name her?" "Lucina" came the answer. "Lucina..."I whispered as I fell into a deep sleep. _

It started to rain. It felt like ice on my burning skin, it was refreshing. I closed my eyes and exhaled sharply. Inhaling was like a knife piercing my lungs. My vision was starting to fade. I could see long enough to look at Chrom as he ran to me, cutting down everything in his path. He knelt down and cradled me. Rocking me back and forth gently, he was crying. "No...no...no...no.." I heard him saying quietly.

Chrom's POV:

I was cutting down the risen as I looked towards my wife as she skillfully handled her mount while throwing her javelin in the direction of a risen. Though what I saw next cut me deep like a knife. She was looking forward while behind her a javelin whisteled through the air. My whole world stopped for a moment as she looked at me smiled, her face sudddenly contorting into agony and shock. Her eyes widened as the Javelin impaled her from behind. How can my whole world crumble down into nothing from just one javelin? I watched with horror as she couldn't regain her grip on the reigns of her pegasus. She fell off of the side. I tried to run to her immediately but those damn risen got in the way.

"CORDELIA!" My voice got caught in the wind and amidst all the other shouts she didn't hear me. Lissa was not nowhere to be seen. I finally Made my way to her and took her into my arms instantly. Tears spilled onto her face as soon as I reached her. I brushed her hair away from her face. "M-my love,"I said shakily " I'm here,shh" She tried to reach my face but her hand fell, and I caught it with my own."Save your strength Lissa will be here soon" I said, refusing to think she could leave me alone after everything we've been through.

"C-chrom,"she tried to say something, "NO...don't" " I-i love y-" she never finished as she lost consciousness. I looked up at the dark sky,lightning flashed, then back at her as she lay in my arms unmoving. "curse them...! CURSE THEM ALL!"I yelled at the gods. "Naga you have her to me don't take her away now..! GIVE HER BACK" I desperately yelled to no avail.

The memories came in floods... _We stood alone. Gangrel was now dead. I had told Robin to bring Cordelia to me. Her footsteps echoed in the silent hall. "M-milord. Is there somrthing you need?" She asked shyly.I smiled at that thought. "Yes, I needed to speak to you.." I now regained my composure and looked at her face, bright red. Rain and thunder could be heard outside. " I have something of extreme importance to say to you.." She looked a little frightened."What- what is it?" "Cordelia, I- well- my feelings were mixed up and I didn't know where to place anyone." Her face got even redder. "You, Cordelia, have helped me so much, through everything, when Emm died, I thought I would never smile again. I couldn't even pull myself together enough to help Lissa with her grief, but you, you somehow managed to get me back up on my feet and walk again. T-thank you for everything, now I have managed to sort out my feelings. Cordelia, know you are very deep in my heart..." _

_Her eyes were wide."Chrom what are you trying to say?" "Cordelia, I-i'm in love with you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to say it..." She was crying now. "What did I say..? I am so sorry if I did or said something to upset you" I said worried. She laughed amidst her tears and ran into an embrace."you-you really are awful with women Chrom...I Love you so much it hurts...! I always have.I never thought you would ever have someone like me..!"She was now speaking in between sobs. I pulled her tighter into my arms. "You are the only one for me..." _

_We seperated and I pulled something out of my pocket."Here this-this is for you.."I slid a ring onto her finger. "her eyes widened "Chrom I can't take this, this is the ring of house Ylisse. I smiled and Lifted up her face gently."My parents said this was for the womenI wanted to spend my life with...I want to spend the rest of my life with you...my love..." "Will you marry me...?" "Yes! Yes, Chrom with all of my heart I love you! I will marry you!" We embraced again..._

The memory faded the happiness was replaced with sorrow. What was I going to do? "Chrom!" yelled Lissa running as fast as she could. I didn't even turn around. I hugged her closer to me, the seemingly lifeless body of my beloved wife. Tears ran even harder down my face. Lissa now put her hand on my shoulder."Chrom, we have victory..." I could care less about victory.. "Lissa examined my love. "Chrom, she- she's still alive! We can maybe still save her!" I gently stood up with my love in my arms and began caryying her back to camp. I wouldn't dare hope she would make it... Love burns on forever, even the smallest flame can turn into a raging fire... but what happens if the only thing that matters, your only love goes away? What happens to that flame...?

Should she die or miraculously survive,wake up from sleep? Please tell me?_  
_


	2. Death

Chrom's POV

She lay with her eyes closed. Her breathing ragged, harsh, as if she struggled. I sat by her threatened to pour down my face once again as I remembered how this all happened. A tear rolled down my cheek. I didn't think we would live together for so little time. I imagined a long happy life. She was so strong when I was not. She held me together. Without her I would fall apart. With my sister's death I became withdrawn, depressed...

_Sitting in my tent, my hands clasped to my face as tears came streaming down. Lissa was probably in no better condition. I hear the tent flap open quietly. "C-chrom?" I knew that voice instantly. Soft, gentle yet firm. "Cordelia.." I attempted to wipe away my tears, they wouldn't stop coming. I hid my face in shame. "I am sorry..that you have to see me this way.." I looked up with a weak attempt to be confident. My voice was shaky."Milord, there is no shame in showing your emotion. I believe it is better to let your tears fall rather than to keep them hidden for so long that one day they will all come at once. Today has been a tragic day,yet look up, look at tomorrow... there is no point dwelling on what you could have done in the past when you have a chance to change the future..." ..._

Those words picked me up immediately. I looked at her pale face and smiled slightly. She was the only one who had come to console me. Everyone else had thought it hopeless. Yet she, she thought there was always hope... "If only I could be more like you..."I whispered. Another memory appeared.

I was practicing my swordplay not noticing how strongly i was hitting the poor dummy. Crack! The dummy splintered and cracked. I felt my face grow red as I heard a musical laugh behind me.I turned around to find a red-headed women staring back at me. Her face coloring slightly as well. "You know your highness, you should really be more gentle with them. They aren't the real enemy." She said walking up. My face grew redder. "I know of my tendency to break items...I cant help it." She smiled. "Yes, I am aware." I coughed. "So, do you need something?" Her face grew red. "U-um I was you would...spar with me...just this once?" I laughed" Does that really make you that nervous? Don't worry I probably won't break your weapon!" Her smile grew as she raced to find something...

_Our first spar. It ended a tie. She was as good with her lance as I with my sword. I heard footsteps rapidly approaching. I turned to see Sumia rush in with a tear stained face. "Chrom! I heard what happened! Is she still alive!?" She looked at me with such worry in her eyes. "Yes... she is alive...for now..." I looked down again. Sumia paced and sobbed uncontrollably. I was in no shape to comfort others. Suddenly I heard a deep breath. I turned again to see Sumia make a pained smile."I-I will be strong for you... You told me you would want me to smile if you ever left this world. I will try my hardest.. for you." My eyes widened. I've never heard her speak so confidently. She turned to me. "Chrom, she wouldn't want you to give up. She wouldn't want you to cry...Cordelia was a strong woman, now it's our turn to be strong..." With that she smiled and left._

Thinking over Sumia's words, I decided she was right. I looked at my wife, smiled and got up to leave. I turned before exiting,looking at her face. I could swear I saw the faintest smile that wasn't there before. Smiling even brighter I turned and left.

The next morning was the hardest morning to ever be lived for me. Lissa came into my tent hesitantly. "Chrom...I-I'm sorry..." She looked at me with tears running down her face. I looked up at her."When...?" "Last night, at midnight. She woke up long enough to say she loved you..." Lissa looked down once again. I stood up walked to her and hugged her. Tears staining my face as well. She started to sob embracing me even tighter. We stood like this for what seemed to be hours.

When we finally separated she took me by my hand and led me to the tent. When I entered all I felt was cold. My beloved wife lay pale and cold as death itself. I walked over to her and knelt. Taking her hand in mine, attempting to warm her hands to no avail. Lissa looked up at Frederick who stood by her side and gestured for them to leave. Her beautiful scarlet hair was spread about her. Her hair... it always intrigued me. Now all it did was remind me of her extremely pale face. It stood out brilliantly. Usually it reminded me of a rose, today of blood. I clasped her hands with both of mine and held them even tighter.

When I exited the whole of the shepards stood outside with grim faces. Cordelia was liked by all. I silently walked past them. A few put their hands on my shoulders, uttering small condolences. I thought of what my two daughters would say. Lucina at the age of four and Severa the age of two. Severa was extremely attached to her mother, as Lucina to her father. The funeral was short. Sumia stood by Frederick who wrapped his arms around her in attempt of comforting her. Lissa stood by the stoic Lon'qu who today showed more sorrow than usual. I stood looking at her grave. Not even enough time to bury her correctly...

I stood staggering backwards looking at Robin who had a look of complete shock and terror on her face. I closed my eyes in relief...Soon my love...I will join you... I looked at Robin struggling to smile. "Go save yourself, defeat Grima in my stead. Know,there are no ill feelings towards you..." I collapsed...

_A small girl with long blue hair stood on a balcony with her sister...a knock on the door surprised her. "Father!" She ran to the door only to be greeted by a cloaked figure holding her father's sword. "R-robin..? Where is my father?.." Robin knelt by the little princess. "You're father wont be coming home...Someone he trusted with his life betrayed him..." Robin could no longer look at the poor girl's horrified face. "Mother...Father? They-they're gone?" A look of disbelief swept through the girl's features. She hid her face as the tears began. Her little sister crawled up to her. Robin took the Falchion and gave it to the princess..._


	3. Life

Chrom's POV

She lay with her eyes closed. Her breathing ragged, harsh, as if she struggled. I sat by her threatened to pour down my face once again as I remembered how this all happened. A tear rolled down my cheek. I didn't think we would live together for so little time. I imagined a long happy life. She was so strong when I was not. She held me together. Without her I would fall apart. With my sister's death I became withdrawn, depressed...

_Sitting in my tent, my hands clasped to my face as tears came streaming down. Lissa was probably in no better condition. I hear the tent flap open quietly. _

_"C-chrom?" I knew that voice instantly. Soft, gentle yet firm._

_ "Cordelia.." I attempted to wipe away my tears, they wouldn't stop coming. I hid my face in shame. "I am sorry..that you have to see me this way.." I looked up with a weak attempt to be confident. My voice was shaky._

_ "Milord, there is no shame in showing your emotion. I believe it is better to let your tears fall rather than to keep them hidden for so long that one day they will all come at once. Today has been a tragic day,yet look up, look at tomorrow... there is no point dwelling on what you could have done in the past when you have a chance to change the future..." ..._

Those words picked me up immediately. I looked at her pale face and smiled slightly. She was the only one who had come to console me. Everyone else had thought it hopeless. Yet she, she thought there was always hope...

"If only I could be more like you..."I whispered. Another memory appeared.

_I was practicing my swordplay not noticing how strongly i was hitting the poor dummy. Crack! The dummy splintered and cracked. I felt my face grow red as I heard a musical laugh behind me.I turned around to find a red-headed women staring back at me. Her face coloring slightly as well. _

_"You know your highness, you should really be more gentle with them. They aren't the real enemy." She said walking up. My face grew redder. _

_"I know of my tendency to break items...I cant help it." She smiled. _

_"Yes, I am aware." I coughed. _

_"So, do you need something?" Her face grew red. _

_"U-um I was you would...spar with me...just this once?" I laughed _

_"Does that really make you that nervous? Don't worry I probably won't break your weapon!" Her smile grew as she raced to find something..._

Our first spar. It ended a tie. She was as good with her lance as I with my sword. I heard footsteps rapidly approaching. I turned to see Sumia rush in with a tear stained face.

"Chrom! I heard what happened! Is she still alive!?" She looked at me with such worry in her eyes.

"Yes... she is alive...for now..." I looked down again. Sumia paced and sobbed uncontrollably. I was in no shape to comfort others. Suddenly I heard a deep breath. I turned again to see Sumia make a pained smile.

"I-I will be strong for you... You told me you would want me to smile if you ever left this world. I will try my hardest.. for you." My eyes widened. I've never heard her speak so confidently. She turned to me.

"Chrom, she wouldn't want you to give up. She wouldn't want you to cry...Cordelia was a strong woman, now it's our turn to be strong..." With that she smiled and left.

Thinking over Sumia's words, I decided she was right. I looked at my wife, smiled and got up to leave. I turned before exiting,looking at her face. I could swear I saw the faintest smile that wasn't there before. Smiling even brighter I turned and left.

That night was full of tossing and turning. I could not sleep. No matter how hard I tried. Images of my beloved's face pale and cold kept coming to me. After hours of unrest, I managed to fall into a restless sleep.

Morning came and I reached out only to find that no one was sleeping beside me. Instantly memories came flooding back. She was not here. She was in the infirmary tent, living out what may have been her final moments. I sat up in bed clasping my hands to my face.

"Chrom?" A familiar voice awoke me from my thoughts. "Hey Chrom, are you alright?" Lissa poked her head into the tent."Come on get up! What are you still doing in bed? The exalt shouldn't sleep in so late! What would she say if she were here?" She said quite loudly, hurting my head. "_She"...the name doesn't even have to be spoken. I know who"She" is..I _I hadn't even noticed Lissa come to the side of my cot and start pulling me out until I was already on the floor.

"Gods Lissa! What's gotten into you?" I was irritated,I couldn't even mourn in peace. Here Lissa was smiling like nothing was wrong in the world.

"Really Chrom! You should know not to sleep so late! Now hurry up! Someone want's to see you!"

"What is so important? Who wants to see me?" I said

"You'll see! Now please hurry!" I was dragged out and towards the infirmary tent. Not that I even noticed. I was too tired and annoyed to see that something was strange about the way Lissa was acting. I was suddenly pushed into the infirmary tent and left alone.

"Gods...can't they ever-!" I stopped mid-sentance by the sight awaiting me. My beautiful wife stood waiting in the middle of the tent. She was wearing her usual red dress, though without the armor. "C-cordelia..?" I was too shocked to form any coherent words. She laughed, the same laugh I had grown to adore and cherish.

"Good morning to you too...Chrom." She had a sad smile on her face.

"You-you're alive! You're actually alive!" I nearly yelled as I raced forward and took her into my arms and spun her around until I realized she was still in pain. I lessened my grip but still embraced her, burying my face in her long red hair. Tears beginning to run down my face.

"Yes, Chrom, I am alive. I heard about how much I worried you...I am truly sorry. I didn't mean to cause such chaos..."

"No... don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. I love you. All I need is you. You are here, alive and well, there is nothing wrong." I looked at her smiling face.

"Well then, I heard about how you wept as well. You completely broke down and hid yourself in our tent. Was this true?" She asked with a devious smirk on her face.

"Um..uh, well, partly true...I did shed a few tears but I didn't "Break down" as they put it.." I said attempting to maintain some form of dignity as I felt myself turn red. She laughed again.

"It's alright Chrom. I was just teasing. I am glad you care so much for me.."

"You are the light in my world...I wouldn't be able to survive without you." I leaned in closer, my hands caressing her face. Our lips met in a long and passionate kiss. She pulled back. "I missed you Cordelia, I truly did, I have never felt so afraid before. On my word, this will never happen again." I pulled her into another, tighter, embrace.

"Thank you, Chrom, for everything.."

We walked out hand in hand as the camp cheered. Sumia pushed through and fell on her face.

"Sumia! Are you alright?" The worried voice of Cordelia broke through.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, of course!" The young pegasus knight got up and pulled Cordelia into a bone crushing hug as the camp laughed at the scene.

"I was so worried about you! Don't ever do that to us again!" Sumia started crying. Cordelia, apparently used to such force smiled and pat the youger girls back.

"I'm sorry Sumia. I'll try not to." The rest of the camp did the same, said hello, expressed their worries and happiness. The rest of the day went normally, at least for Chrom. Cordelia was constantly fussed over. Lissa and Sumia hovered near her constantly. Almost as if she were pregnant again. I smiled as I saw my wife's exasperation. At night she was back in my arms, as though nothing happened. She was already asleep as I studied her face. I leaned down to kiss her forehead and fell into a peaceful sleep.

_Epilogue__.._

_A young princess with blue hair stood waiting on a balcony with her younger sister beside her. The wind was blowing her hair wildly as she clasped her sister's hand in hers. _

_"They'll be back...I know it.." She whispered softly to the younger girl. No sooner had she said that then she heard a commotion inside the walls. Her eyes widening with hope she tugged her sister behind her and ran inside. She was met with the sight of a man with blue hair and a women with vibrant red hair standing by two younger girls with the same hair color as the man's. "Mama! Papa!" yelled the little girl. The man and women turned with bright smile upon their faces. The man ran forward and picked both girls up as the three women stood and laughed._

_"See Luce, I told you I was absolutely adorable as a kid!" Said the girl with pigtails haughtily to the other._

_"That's enough dear. Do you want to meet your youger self?" Said the red haired women as the man walked over to them holding both young girls in his arms. The red haired women took the younger of the two girls and handed her to the pig-tailed girl._

_"I am positively the cutest thing alive! Laurent look! This is me!" The pig-tailed girl motioned for a young man in a mage's hat to come over to them. The sister took the young girl from her father's arms._

_"Gerome...this is me. I was so small!" She couldn't help but raise her voice a little. A young man walked forward to meet her. The other young man, Laurent, examined the little pig-tailed child in the arms of her older self. Cordelia and Chrom smiled as they watched the interaction of the present day children and the older children. Severa handed her younger self back to her mother and went to hold Laurent's hand shyly. Lucina did the same. _

_"Don't worry, Mother, Father. We'll visit often." Severa said to her parents._

_"Yes, Gerome and I will as well." Lucina also reassured them._

_"Farewell then, daughters, and sons, of mine. We shall await you." Chrom smiled at his daughters and their chosen husbands. _

_"Worry not Milord. No harm shall fall upon Lucina, I shall protect her with my life."Gerome stepped forward and bowed._

_"Yes, Severa will be safe with me as well." Laurent also bowed._

_"We know. Please take care of yourselves." Cordelia hugged her daughters one last time._

_Severa knelt before the young princesses "Hey,listen up. See these two men here? One day they are going to steal your hearts alright?" The young girls nodded. Severa got up and smiled. _

_After they left the young princess Lucina came to her father and mother. "Mother who were they? I want to be just like them when I grow up!" Cordelia smiled as she brushed her daughter's hair._

_"Don't worry Lucina. I am sure you will."_

_"Really? Wow! I can't wait!" Chrom chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his three precious girls. Cordelia smiled as the two girls fell asleep and soon fell under as well. Chrom smiled at his family._

_"This is truly a perfect life to live..._

**Hey. I don't know how many of you actually liked this story, I've not gotten any reviews on that, but this is the end. This is (as you can see) where she survives. Hope you enjoyed! Please review, Point out errors, stuff...First fanfic complete. I will take requests on prompts for any of the games listed on my PM me if you have a question or request for a story. Bye :D**


End file.
